


Daemons in the Forest

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Polyship Roadtrip, Tentacle Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Ignis and company are staying at Wiz Chocobo’s Post, and Wiz has a request for Ignis. Being the nice person that he is, he agrees to the request, and finds himself in a very precarious situation.





	Daemons in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> An anon over on tumblr requested a fic with xenophilia and Ignis, and this is what I came up with. ^_^ Please enjoy!

* * *

After getting settled in at the camper next to Wiz’ Chocobo Post, Ignis steps outside and heads over to where Wiz is tending to some guests. He greets the man with a friendly smile, and waits for him to be done assisting a group sitting down to partake in the culinary delights that this outpost has to offer. He will be taking the night off of cooking, looking forward to enjoying a meal that’s cooked by someone other than himself. 

“Ah, Ignis. Thank you for coming to find me.” Wiz smiles, and offers his hand to him. He takes it, and gives it a firm shake. “I was wondering if you might help me out this evening.” 

“Oh?” He adjusts his glasses, and crosses his arms in front of his chest. “What sort of thing would you need our assistance with?” 

“No, no. The others don’t need to be bothered with this.” The proprietor shakes his head, as they begin to walk to the back of the outpost. “Let the Prince and his friends relax. I don’t want to trouble them with this errand.” 

Curiosity piqued, Ignis nods his head. “I understand. What is it you’d like for me to do for you, Wiz?” 

“Well, you see - I was hoping to try making this new recipe I found.” Already interested in helping another culinary artist, Ignis nods his head. “But, I’m having trouble finding this one ingredient. I read somewhere that it grows like wildflowers in Malacchi Hills. Close to here, but far enough away that I can’t go there myself.” 

Ignis nods his head again. “I understand. What sort of ingredient am I looking for? Is it a fungi? A root vegetable?” 

“A fungi.” The two circle the parameter of the outpost, baby chocobos zooming past them. “They might be found off the beaten path. I need a couple dozen or so.” Wiz hands him a bag, and nods his head towards the full grown chocobos. “You can take one without paying the rental fee. Make it easier for you to travel there.” 

“Thank you.” Ignis accepts the bag, and walks over to the last chocobo stall on the left. “I’m going to let my friends know that I’ll be leaving for a bit. I’ll let them know they can eat without me, if I’m not back at a reasonable time.” 

“Dinner’s on me tonight.” The proprietor holds up his hand when Ignis tries to deny him. “I insist. Now, go. Hurry back with my fungi.” 

He walks over to the camper, and sees all three of his traveling companions outside playing a game of King’s Knight. “Gentlemen, I’m afraid that Wiz has asked me to go and run a quick errand for him. I should be back in a fewish hours.” 

“Want us to go with you?” Noctis asks, not bothering to look up from his phone. “We can help out. Not like we’re doing much here.” 

“No, he wants you to have some time off. He knows we’ve been doing hunter quests in the area.”Ignis clears his throat. “He also insists on treating us to dinner this evening.” 

“Alright!” Prompto cheers. “Free food!” 

“I’ll be back soon.” He looks over at Gladio, who glances up to look at him. “Make sure they don’t get into any trouble.” 

The Prince’s Shield nods his head. “Likewise.” 

Smiling, he leaves the three of them and goes over to the chocobo. “Hello.” He holds his hand out for her to sniff him, and when she warbles a soft ‘ _Wark_!’, he knows he’s gained her trust. Hopping up onto her back, he gives her sides a little kick, heading off the property towards the Malacchi Hills. It feels nice to be alone, but at the same time a little strange - not having anyone with him has his senses on high alert. 

He heads into the forest, and begins to find the fungi that Wiz is looking for, pleased to see there are plenty in abundance in this area. But as he counts his haul, he realizes he only has a little over two dozen. Leaving his chocobo where she’s at, he heads further up into the forest, the light beginning to wane as the day reaches its end. The flashlight on the lapel on his jacket turns on, helping him to see in the dark, and spots the fungi he’s looking for poking up out of the dirt. 

As he leans down to start harvesting, he hears the distinct sound of an Ice Bomb manifesting. “Damn it.” He whispers under his breath, forgetting that with the sun no longer in the sky, those infernal daemons will begin to appear. Dropping the bag of fungi, he makes his daggers appear, and turns to face the creature. Standing in a defensive stance, he gets ready to throw one of his daggers when a noxious gas begins to fill the area, causing his senses to dull. 

One dagger drops to the ground, while his fingers struggle to hold onto the other dagger. _Come on, body. You can do this. You can do this_. Sadly, the toxins hitting him prevent him to keep to his training, his other dagger falling to the ground as his body struggles to stay upright. Something grabs a hold of his wrist, and before panic can set in, he’s pulled into something, and feels everything stop. There are suckers stuck to his body, increasing the weakness he’s experiencing as his life force is being put to the test. 

He falls out of whatever has grabbed a hold of him, and looks up to see himself surrounded by a group of Mindflayers. His heart sinks, as he realizes that there’s no way he’s going to be able to handle these four creatures on his own, as they come towards him to attack. Struggling to get back up onto his feet, he sways from side to side, and closes his eyes to heal himself with magic. It’s just enough to get his mind to be more alert, but as he charges forward, two of the Mindflayers stop him by holding his arms in their tentacles. 

All the fight that had been there is gone, as more of that noxious gas is spewed from the daemons, his senses returning to their dulled state, his head dropping forward with a pathetic cry. His eyes widen as he sees a few of the Mindflayer’s tentacles beginning to push up against the place between his thighs. “No…” His voice is thick with the aftereffects of the toxins, his whole body growing slightly numb. Trying to get out of the grasp of the Mindflayers holding him, his struggles are put to a stop as one comes up behind him, and places their appendage over his face. 

Multiple tentacles fill his mouth, causing him to gag and retch, but then some sort of fluid is sliding down his throat, making the pain disappear as his mouth stays full. He can physically feel the suckers sticking to various parts of his mouth - the roof, his cheeks, his gum line. His tongue slips between each tentacle, the suckers tickling the thick wet muscle while it secretes more fluid that he’s forced to swallow. The sensation is _everywhere_ and he can’t put a stop to it. The tentacles in his mouth keep his mind occupied, which seems to be the Mindfalyer’s tactic, as he feels something wet and sticky touch his genitals. 

He looks down, almost choking on the tentacles that are moving around in his mouth and throat as he sees that his pants are now around his ankles, and the Mindflayer in front of him is caressing his cock with one of its shorter tentacles. Tears start to stream down his face, as his body responds to these touches, his mind struggling to keep a hold on reality when the rest of his body has already accepted its fate. 

The struggle to keep sane slips away more and more, as something long and wet starts to poke at his entrance. Ignis gives up at that moment, knowing there’s no use to fight any longer - he’s been beaten and there isn’t a damn thing he can do about it. His body betrays him further by _liking_ what’s being done to it - the long tentacles surrounding his cock while two are pushed inside of his ass bringing the sense of euphoria to his mind. More fluid is pushed down his throat, making him submit to the wiles of these daemons, as his head begins to spin with the overwhelming need to come. 

Ignis releases a muffled moan as that need is granted, the tentacles in his ass pushing right up against his prostate that pushes him over the edge - he begins to orgasm, the suckers on his cock covering the tip as he’s milked of his essence. His knees buckle, but the two Mindflayers keeping his arms held out stay strong with their hold, allowing him to hang like a limp doll as the one behind him continues to fuck his ass with what feels like three very large tentacles. He moans louder, as the suction on his cock returns, the tentacles surrounding his thick flesh applying the right amount of pressure around his cock to make him delirious with ecstacy.

His body is put through two more rounds of orgasms, and when he thinks that this is it - _this is how I’m going to die_ , he hears someone shouting his name. The Mindflayers all pull away from him at the same time, Ignis dropping to the ground with a hard _thud_ , his body too heavy to move. He hears more shouts that sound like they are far away, and then a streak of blue appears out of the corner of his eye. 

“Iggy!” A hand touches his back, helping him to turn over. “Iggy, speak to me!” He looks up, and sees what looks like Prompto staring down at him with panic in his eyes. “Hey, you guys!! I think he’s poisoned! Noct! Give me a curative!” 

Something cool spreads throughout his body, as the curative is cracked over his chest. Blinking a few times, Prompto’s worried face comes back into focus. “P-Prompto?” He croaks out, his throat feeling like he’s swallowed a million knives, and not a few thick tentacles. 

“Shhh. It’s okay - you’re okay. Gladio and Noct are taking care of those creatures.” Prompto’s hand touched his face, Ignis’ eyes falling closed as that wonderful human touch begins to ground him. “You’re okay now.” Something wet splashes onto his face, as he feels Prompto’s head close to his. “Oh, Iggy…” The relief in Prompto’s voice makes him shut his eyes tight.

“Y-You didn’t see, did you…?” He whispers, hoping to the Six that they saw nothing.

Prompto’s soft sigh is all the confirmation he needs to hear. “Not really, but you have no pants on, so it’s pretty easy to guess what they were doing to you.” 

“Right.” He sighs, and moves to be closer to the blond’s presence. He doesn’t struggle as he feels Prompto pull his pants and underwear back on for him, grateful to be so well taken care of by his friend. 

“Ignis!” Noctis’ voice has him turning his head to look up at the Prince. “Oh, thank the Astrals. You’re all right.” 

“Considering.” Ignis tries to laugh, but the pain returns and he winces instead. “Bloody daemons.” 

A deep groan leaves his throat as he’s picked up off the ground by Gladio. “Let’s get you back to Wiz’. Might be a long night, Ignis.” Gladio puts him on the chocobo, then gets behind him. 

“The fungi.” He points to the bag on the ground, which Noctis picks up with a shake of his head. 

“Next time - we’re going with you.” Noctis stands next to their chocobo, a stern look on his face. “I don’t care if what Wiz wants - we work better if we’re all together.” 

Smiling fondly at him, Ignis knows better than to argue with the Prince. “Very well, Your Highness. I shall remember that for the future.” 

“Come on. Time to go.” Gladio doesn’t wait a second longer before taking off at a fast trot, with Ignis resting somewhat comfortably against his chest. 

Back at the outpost, Wiz keeps apologizing over and over, as more food is placed in front of him. Ignis tells him it’s not his fault, it was his own for not being more aware of the time. 

As he drifts to sleep, the Mindflayers touches come back to his mind. He whimpers softly, and soon three pairs of hands are touching him, calming him down - vocalizing that he’s safe, that they’re with him right now - no daemons are nearby. Ignis stays sandwiched between both Gladio and Prompto, with Noctis’ hand holding his, listening to them tell him over and over that he’s safe. The words that were exchanged earlier come back to his mind, as he tries to let sleep claim him - he knows that the Prince is right. It was stupid for him to go on his own - they function better as a unit, and not separate parts. He’s learned his lesson. 


End file.
